DESIRE
by Gigids
Summary: Tampan, mapan, muda dan menggiurkan. Hidup Akashi penuh kesempurnaan. Hingga si anak ayam biru melihatnya, lalu merecoki kemana saja. Akakuro. Romance&Fluff. Selamat membaca!


**DESIRE**

…

Dan terkadang, orang yang kita cari adalah orang yang paling tak terduga, dengan entah cara bertemu yang bagaimana.

…

Bagi Akashi, kehidupannya sekarang begitu sempurna. Bukan artian bahagia, Akashi tak peduli dengan frasa bahagia yang didengungkan banyak orang. Namun sempurna dalam artian semua telah sesuai dengan apa yang dia rencanakan.

Lulus dengan predikat _summa_ - _cum_ - _laude_ dalam usia 23 tahun di S3 Manajemen bisnis di Universitas terkemuka di Amerika, lalu berhasil membuat perusahaan yang diwarisinya menjadi nomor satu dalam negaranya.

Apa lagi yang dia butuhkan?

Tampan, muda, mapan dan menggiurkan. Bahkan dalam satu jentikkan, rombongan wanita dengan klasifikasi utama akan masuk dalam antrian. Tapi sayangnya dia belum terlalu minat mencari pasangan, apalagi membuat anak yang jelas akan membuatnya kerepotan.

Hingga si anak ayam melihatnya, lalu mengikutinya kemana saja.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Main cast :

Akashi Seijuro (26 Years old)

Kuroko Tetsuya (17 Years old)

Warn :

T

AKAKURO

Shounen Ai

Romance&Fluff

Out of character

Typo

…

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda 17 tahun yang baru menginjak SMA kelas 3. Tampangnya boleh datar, tapi kalau masalah menggombal, bikin klepek-klepek juga. Asal bukan Akashi korbannya.

"Mau sampai kapan disini?"

"Sampai Akashi- _nii_ mau aku ajak kencan."

"Aku tak bermain dengan anak kecil. Lagipula aku bukan kakakmu."

"Memang sih, Akashi- _nii_ akan jadi suamiku nanti."

Ada yang ngomong hal sesakral itu dengan muka datar tanpa dosa?

"Kau tahu, kita sama-sama laki-laki."

"Aku tak peduli. Asal bersama Akashi- _nii_."

"Tapi aku peduli, bagaimanapun-"

"Akashi- _nii_ tenang saja, mau keturunan berapa biji?"

Akashi hampir saja menyemburkan kopinya kalau saja dirinya tak ingat bahwa dia siapa.

"Sepertinya kau sudah berpengalaman membuat anak."

"Belum, tapi akan mahir kalau Akashi- _nii_ yang mengajarkan."

Akashi memandang Tetsuya yang masih memasang tampang datar andalan. Sebenarnya, Akashi juga tak akan menolak kalau harus dengan Tetsuya. Wajahnya manis, daripada tampan, pemuda mungil itu cenderung cantik kalau diperhatikan. Kulitnya putih mulus, mirip milik seorang wanita dengan perawatan kulit yang mahal tentunya. Parasnya menawan. Bentuk tubuhnya menggiurkan.

 _Okay_ , Akashi bukan _gay_ , tapi Tetsuya memang menggiurkan. Dirinya bagai serigala, lalu ditawari daging yang menggoda? Siapa dia bisa menolaknya?"

"Kau serius?"

"Duarius."

"Kau bahkan belum lulus sekolah, Tetsuya."

"Aku bisa lulus secepatnya."

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Yang benar saja. Kau benar-benar ingin denganku?"

"Ung!"

"Kita bahkan belum saling mengenal."

"Aku tahu tentang Akashi- _nii_. Kau orang baik."

Seumur hidupnya, baru sekali ada yang mengatai Akashi sebagai orang baik.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tak bercanda." Tetsuya dengan seenak jidat menyeruput kopi milik Akashi, lalu memeletkan lidah saat rasa pahit menyapa, "Aku pernah melihat Akashi- _nii_ memberi anak-anak kecil di taman bermain depan dengan banyak mainan."

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Akashi yang disambut dengan anggukan Tetsuya, "Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku memberikan mainan itu karena _apartment_ -ku sudah terlalu penuh menampung mainan-mainanku saat kecil."

Tetsuya mengedikkan bahu, "Menurutku Akashi- _nii_ baik."

"Terserah."

"Jadi kapan Akashi- _nii_ menerimaku?"

"Apa kita sedang berbicara tentang sebuah hubungan?"

"Akashi- _nii_ menolakku?"

"Kenapa kau mengharapkanku?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku yakin, kau bahkan tak mengerti arti cinta."

"Tahu. Temanku bilang, melihat seseorang dan kau merasa utuh, maka itulah cinta."

"Memangnya kau kurang berapa persen sebelum melihatku?"

"11% mungkin."

"Kau hampir penuh kalau begitu."

"Awalnya hanya 53% lalu bertemu Vanilla milkshake, naik jadi 89%."

"Bahkan porsi cintamu dengan vanilla milkshake-mu, aku kalah."

Dan entah mengapa, hal itu membuat Akashi kesal.

"Bisa diubah kok."

"Tentu saja. Aku juga punya 'vanilla' pribadi."

"Benarkah? Akashi- _nii_ punya kedai vanilla milkshake?"

"Tapi kau belum cukup dewasa untuk mendapatkannya."

"Aku sudah 17 tahun kalau Akashi- _nii_ lupa."

"Aku sudah 26. Selisih kita terlalu jauh, sayang."

"Tak masalah. Aku suka yang tua." Tetsuya memamerkan senyum diantara dominasi ekspresi datar, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka dipanggil sayang."

"Aku tak menyangka Tetsuya suka yang tua-tua." Akashi mengabaikan komentar Tetsuya tentang panggilan sayang yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada sebuah kegemasan.

"Asal yang tua Akashi- _nii_ sih. Lagipula cinta tak memandang umur. Dulu, teman kakakku yang berumur 20 tahun bilang cinta padaku saat aku berumur 6 tahun."

'Itu sih pedofil.' Batin Akashi gemas dengan kepolosan pemuda yang sudah 4 bulan merecokinya kemana saja.

Sekarang sudah mendingan, Tetsuya hanya nongkrong saat sekolah usai, atau saat sekolah libur dia baru kesini. Dulu, Akashi bahkan sampai dikunjungi guru bimbingan konseling Tetsuya yang galaknya bikin sakit kepala. Akashi ingin mengintimidasi, namun baru saja mulutnya membuka, sudah dibalas dengan seribu kata.

Saat itu, Akashi sungguh ingin menendang Tetsuya sejauh yang dia bisa. Namun apadaya, semua kemarahannya kalah dengan tampang Tetsuya yang selalu bikin nggak tega.

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

"Umur Akashi- _nii_ sudah saatnya menikah."

"Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan lebih tua darimu untuk kau nasehati, Tetsuya."

"Makanya Akashi- _nii_ harus segera nikah."

"Belum ada calon."

"Akashi- _nii_ tak melihatku."

"Kau sekolah saja belum selesai, jelas kau bukan kriteriaku, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sambil mengerjakan sebuah dokumen tanpa melihat Tetsuya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah."

Suara Tetsuya memang datar, namun ini terlampau datar hingga seperti masa tenang sebelum badai datang. Dan saat Akashi mendongakkan kepala, Tetsuya sudah berada diambang pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pergi."

"Tak jadi mengajakku berkencan?"

Tetsuya tak menjawab, namun Akashi melihat Tetsuya menggeleng pelan.

Oh, baiklah! Dirinya kembali kalah.

Akashi berdiri, menyusul Tetsuya dan menarik tangan pemuda mungil itu untuk kembali.

"Duduk."

"Tidak mau. Aku mau pulang."

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan kenapa wajahmu berantakan dan sampahmu tak kau bawa pulang."

Tetsuya mengambil bungkus vanilla milkshake miliknya lalu memasukkannya dengan cepat ke dalam tas yang biasa dia bawa ke sekolah. Lalu kembali beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Duduk, Tetsuya."

"Aku mau pulang."

"Kau ini kenapa? Seenaknya mengacau di tempat kerja orang, lalu tiba-tiba pamitan." Ujar Akashi sambil menarik wajah Tetsuya menghadap dirinya. Rasanya Akashi ingin mengomel kalau tak melihat mata azure itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku memang tak menyerah mengejar Akashi- _san_ , tapi aku sedang patah hati sekarang. Kau menolakku untuk yang kesekian." Tangan Tetsuya sedikit gemetar saat mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Akashi pada lengannya, "Aku mau pulang."

Akashi menghela nafas, lalu tangannya memijit batang hidungnya. Berurusan dengan Tetsuya memang membuat dirinya berbeda. Tak bisa absolut, tak bisa berlaku seperti biasa.

"Tunggu aku hingga lulus sekolah. Aku tak bisa melamarmu sekarang."

"Makanya biarkan aku- eh? Apa tadi kau bilang?"

Akashi masih ingat bagaimana mereka bertemu. Bukan dalam adegan picisan, ataupun penuh drama. Mereka hanya bertemu layaknya orang biasa, itu pun hanya gara-gara Midorima, Dokter sekolah Tetsuya, yang juga sahabatnya saat SMA, menitipkan bingkisan untuknya melalui Tetsuya yang kebetulan melewati kantornya saat pulang. Klise, bahkan Akashi tak mengharap apapun saat kejadian.

Namun, siapa sangka sekarang?

Pemuda yang dulu foto wajahnya dia coret tak boleh masuk didepan pintu gerbang perusahaan karena mengganggu ketenangan dan entah mengapa selalu lolos dari petugas keamanan, kini tengah dia dekap penuh sayang.

"Aku tak bisa melamarmu sekarang. Lulus sekolah dulu, dan aku akan kerumahmu untuk melamar."

"Akashi-"

"Sei. Panggil aku Sei."

"Sei- _nii_ serius?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Kau, jagalah semua milikmu untukku hingga saatnya tiba."

"Ung. Setuju!"

"Jangan suka membolos kemari."

"Baiklah, aku tak akan kesini-"

"Mainlah kesini, tapi jangan sering."

Tetsuya tersenyum, "Baiklah." Senyum yang merontokkan pertahanan Akashi tanpa sisa sama sekali.

"Dan ingat, aku juga akan menagih 'membuat anak berapa biji' saat waktunya tiba." Ujar Akashi sambil menyeringai yang dibalas memerahnya pipi gembil milik Tetsuya.

Akashi mengaku kalah. Sedigdaya apapun dirinya, akhirnya jatuh juga pada seorang pemuda belia, Kuroko Tetsuya.

End.

Author's note :

Err, semoga reader nggak bosen yak baca FF saya, hehe

FF ini tercipta akibat terpancing asupan gambar dari elu, Kiin ditambah efek deadline yang merajalela. Dan beginilah jadinya, bener-bener baru terpikirkan dan langsung diselesaikan, semoga reader sukaak :')

Entah mengapa ditengah numpuknya kerjaan, bikin FF Akakuro sambil berdelusi ternyata membuat saya fresh kembali #abaikanini.

Jadi mungkin untuk sementara, saya bakal update one shoot sebelum akhirnya kembali ke jalan yang benar nerusin FF multi chapter, hehe

Untuk semua review yang masuk di FF Innocence, Thanks so much! Saya ngga bisa bales garagara ini masih diawasin bos wkwk, tapi I luv that :D

Terimakasih sudah membaca, saya tunggu jejaknya!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
